


Living With Me Must Have Damn Near Killed You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [20]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Anthem Era, Brother/Sister Incest, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Insecurity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Orgasm, Past Sexual Abuse, Resentment, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twisted, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Kate's been coping with dealing with a broken husband after his past secrets are revealed. One of those ways is letting him have sex with her to let off steam and give into his kinks. Even if she doesn't like them.





	Living With Me Must Have Damn Near Killed You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gunplay
> 
> This is a prequel to a fic I wrote last December called Lost Myself Again.

Chewing on her lip, Kate looked over at Zac apprehensively. She was almost afraid to brace the subject she was about to bring up with her husband.

It was a subject she didn't want to linger on or even think about much, not really able to do anything. As the media circus surrounding it had been going non stop since the news had broken several months ago, things had only gotten worse with the court trial that was now under way.

"Zac, I really think you've been way too stressed lately," Kate spoke up watching as her husband put the book he was reading down. His whole body turning to face her as they both just stared at each other from opposite sides of the bed. "This is the worst I've seen you since the news broke about what your father made you and Avery do," she told him.

She felt a bit sick at the end because, as much as Kate loved her husband, a part of her hated knowing why he had been unusually close to his sister. He still was unusually close to her but Kate tried not to jump to conclusions.

She wanted to believe that it stopped when he told her it had stopped, after he had turned eighteen and got into a physical fight with his father.

Then again, how could she believe a husband who had kept such a secret from her? How could she believe Zac when he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her that Walker used to force him to have sex with his sister. That his father filmed each time he made his kids have sex so that he could make money off of it with other sick minded individuals.

No, Kate had to find out when everyone else did after the FBI's bust where Walker had gotten caught months ago.

Shaking his head Zac took a few breaths, "I can't help it," he told Kate sounding conflicted and Kate wished she knew why he was. Then again it seemed to be a theme in their marriage that she had missed...Zac keeping stuff from her. "I hate that they put Avery on the stand to testify first. That she has to be put up there day after day to relieve memories all while looking at that bastard's smug face."

Zac's words shouldn't have hurt Kate the way they did, of course Zac was worried about his sister. What brother wouldn't be after all she had endured and is now having to relive.

But Kate was hurt by his words because this was the same sister he has stayed unusually close to for years after being made to have sex with her.

The same sister who Kate used to joke was like a wife to him without knowing the truth of their past and what their father had done.

"Well, how about you get some of your stress out," Kate suggested her voice soft as she reached over to let her hand rest on Zac's arm. "Get one of your guns out of the closet and I'll let you use it on me during sex. Hold it to my head and even play with the trigger once the safety is on," she sighed knowing she hated Zac's gun fetish.

She hated that sometimes he liked to use guns in sex as a way to let out stress or show dominance over her. The latter now making sense the more she thought about things in hindsight.

"But you hate it when I use my gun," Zac replied, skepticism clear in his voice.

Like he was wary of believing Kate's words. Not that she could blame him because, like he said, she hated when he used his guns during sex. She had always been so scared that one of these days he wouldn't put the safety on and would actually kill her.

Take her life because of his twisted needs that she now partly blamed his father for.

Nodding her head Kate forced herself to smile. "I do," she told him not denying that. "But you have pent up stress and I'm your wife. I want to help you relieve it and I know using the gun works," she spoke out as she patted his arm as if he was a child she had to take care of instead of her husband.

Zac only looked at her hesitantly for a bit longer before he stood from the bed. Kate watched him intently as he walked to their closet and got his handgun out.

Her nerves already trying to rear their ugly head but she did her best to ignore them. She could be a good wife and give her husband this.

It'd make living with him easier at least, hopefully through the duration of Avery having to testify.

Though when he testified Kate was sure they'd be back in this boat again, and again she'd probably have to let him use the gun.

Swallowing hard when he came back to the bed with the gun in his hand Kate bit down on her lip as he laid the gun down between them.

His body moving close to her as he leaned in to kiss her. Kate closed her eyes as she kissed him back, doing her best to forget that there was now a handgun lying between them.

A gun that would soon be put to her head when her husband felt like he needed to use it to make himself seem in control, to put the power he felt he lacked back into his own hands.

Deepening the kiss Kate allowed Zac to push her back onto the bed. Even as the nerves she felt grew, her worry that tonight would be the night he killed her. That tonight would be when Zac forgot to put the safety on the gun on.

Even with that fear, she'd suffer through it for her husband's sake. Some part of her loved him despite how betrayed she felt by his lack of honesty with her. How betrayed she felt by his closeness to his sister. She wished that whatever had happened between them would have fractured their relationship instead of doing whatever the hell it had done.

Letting out a moan as she felt Zac's hand slip under the nightgown she was wearing, Kate's hips instinctively lifted up into his. Feeling proud when he moaned as well because at least it was her making him moan.

It was her here in this bed and not someone else. Not his sister, even if she wondered at times if they still found ways to have sex.

She always hated herself in the end for that thought. She knew it was crazy and there was no way Zac would allow it. Surely he'd have to know whatever sexual relationship they had after the fact would have been built on a serious power imbalance.

That Avery was probably scared to tell him no.

"I need you," Zac moaned out again as he pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Kate with an intensity that she hadn't seen from him in years.

Maybe since right after they were married. When the reality of the world set in, or what Kate had thought was the reality. She had no clue back then how wrong she had been.

Giving him a smile Kate let her hands go to the waistband of his boxers which she slipped off him. Revealing his half hard cock to her.

"You can have me Zachary," she told him seductively, using a tone she hadn't used in years. She almost missed how things used to be in their marriage, but at least that change wasn't because of the stuff she had found out months ago.

It was just a result of the honeymoon phase ending and then baby after baby coming as well as a few miscarriages in between those babies.

At her words Zac leaned in to kiss her again, pushing her nightgown up just enough that he could slide her panties off her. Her pussy now exposed to him, his hand going down to brush across it gently. Making Kate whimper at that touch because, despite her growing nerves at the gun still on their bed, a part of her did want her husband now. Wanted his cock inside of her where sometimes, on her good days, she felt it belonged. Where he still belonged.

Biting down on his bottom lip when Kate felt him positioning himself at her opening she once again whimpered when he slid inside of her. Feeling one of his hands move up, she knew without even looking what he was doing.

He was getting the gun.

Something that was confirmed when Kate felt Zac press the barrel of the gun to her temple as he began to thrust in and out of her harshly.

He didn’t seem to care that maybe she didn't want just a fuck. Maybe she wanted slow even if slow meant having a gun to her head longer.

"You're a slut aren't you?" Zac asked her harshly as he pulled away from the kiss, letting his lips trail up to her ear. "My little fucking slut," he hissed.

His words making Kate blush because even with his gun kink he had never talked to her like this before. Kate wondered if it was a part of his stress. Something he needed to get out with the pent up emotions, which was why she wasn't telling him to stop, despite the fact that she didn't really like it. Didn't like dirty talk in which she was called a slut.

When she didn't answer him Kate swallowed hard when Zac pushed the gun farther into her temple. "Answer me," he demanded as he thrust into her a bit more harshly now. "Be a good little slut and answer me," he sighed but even with his sigh he was still demanding.

"I'm a slut," Kate muttered out feeling her skin crawl as she indulged Zac. "Your little slut," she added on just for good measure.

A moan escaped her husband at her words. The pressure of the gun barrel lessened against her temple though it still remained there.

Reminding Kate that Zac had all the control right now. That despite her dislike and wariness she was doing this for him. Putting aside her issues for him.

Feeling him nip at her earlobe Kate moaned out at that her hips slowly starting to move with Zac's finally. Though she was nowhere near matching the harsh pace he was moving inside of her with. Because again she hadn't wanted a fucking.

Even if she knew fucking was an easier way to get the stress out than slow lovemaking.

"That's right," Zac finally spoke again. "You are my little slut," he told her as his lips slowly trailed back down to her own where he kissed her again.

This time the kiss was sloppy but it was also during the kiss that Kate heard him pull the trigger. Heart stopping for a brief few seconds until she finally realized that nothing had happened.

Tonight Zac had turned the safety on.

The knowledge of that lessening her nerves only slightly but it did make her kiss him harder, thankful that he had kept her safety in mind tonight. That his stress addled brain hadn't made him forget to lock the safety on the gun.

As they continued to kiss and move together, Kate could feel just from the way that Zac was trembling against her, his harsh thrusts slowing, that he was close to his end.

Close to hopefully getting some of his stress all the way out. Kate was hopeful that tomorrow he'd be a better person to live with.

Feeling him pull away from the kiss, Kate just looked up at him as he continued to move with her. His eyes fell shut as his head fell back slightly.

Kate once again felt her heart stop as a name escaped his lips as he came inside of her. A name she hadn't ever heard him use until tonight, a name that made her feel sick to her stomach. Confirming every ‘what if’ she had about things now.

He had said Avery's name when he came inside of her which meant he was thinking of his sister. How could she have ever let herself believe they had stopped having sex?

Zac was just truly that sick.

A thought that disturbed her and one she wasn't sure what to do with. Especially since she knew she could never divorce him. It would ruin her image and reputation more than things with him had already ruined her.

Zac Hanson had fucking ruined her life and in this moment she knew she now resented him. Even if that made her a bitch.


End file.
